Nail polish bottles can leak, particularly if the cap isn't closed properly. The present invention features a holding system for holding a bottle of nail polish and an anti-leak system for preventing the bottle of nail polish from leaking, for example if the cap is not completely closed.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.